User talk:Echomist x/Archive 1
In TDITDATDWTFan1's Camp, lets make an alliance. What do you say?Johnnyboy10465 15:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ok but who are you in the camp?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 16:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Join! Join Total Drama World Explore! So will you take Courtney? DuncanGuy 20:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) SureHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I hope that you will start challenge now.. DuncanGuy 20:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) O I think I did...?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Where I Live I live in Pennsylvania! 7:30 P.M. is your 4:30 P.M. See you Saturday at 7:30 P.M. I mean 4:30 P.M. your time! ok!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HAI!!!!!! You're totally my friend now okay? XD Hey Teddy!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hai!!! Oh my gosh can you please tell me how to change the color of the words? :o I don't know how but I think Psycid doesHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The one who doesn't have edits...?? (In mind) Oh my gosh, I seriously need to learn how to change colors...I'm so hungry... Wait what do you mean bye change colors do you mean by changing color of the signatureHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea... (In mind) How do you make a signature... well pyscid made it for me so ask himHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 00:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay...I'm still unsure because of his edits. How did you ask him? His talk page is empty Total Drama Island wikia he has a bunch of edits there! Heather, oh can I call you Heather? XD I'm thinking of making my own camp...but I don't have any idea what kind it should be...can you give me ideas :o Total Drama Splash Out where you go through Water courses!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice...or you can host a camp and I Co-Host it, so we both have camps :D (In mind) I'm not sure...my own camp makes me nervous No worry I could host aand be a contestant!and you could co host and be a contestantHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Great idea! Oh and did you know in mysims wikia, I love Cute and Tasty, and I hate Spooky and Fun? XD noo I didn't......Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh of course...heheh... *Is embarrassed* Did you make the camp you wanted to host with me? Teddy10 Yea!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island(Remake) Sadie is going to return in No Pain, No GameNoahFTW 23:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC)NoahFTW Okay!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 23:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Subscriber the newest chapter of Total Drama USA is up read it and comment TT66 http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR It's camp time Ur not on...Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 02:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun Sure! Im nice and considerate. Thats what everyone likes about me! You look like a great friend too!! ( 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) Hi, I'm from TDW Explore! just want to chat. Okay about what?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 03:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR It's camp time Heather, I finally got a signature!! --> Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 21:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's cool!!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it's so easy. I just did this...I'm showing it just in case you wanna change your sig XD Teddy is yout friend! It was supposed to be code formatted :o Katie Sadie fight help kk http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun T'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 It won't let me log in http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR ti's camp time TT66 http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR it's camp time TT66 camp time TT66 TDWE You can take Heather in TDWE! DuncanGuy 20:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) okay!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heather, have you been to the TotalDramaIslandFanfic wikia? Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) no....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh...sorry I was just wondering if you had any fanfictions I could read Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol Me and Darkness our spending our time in the fanfiction wiki. Anyways, I'm planning to make a camp tomorrow or sooner, can't wait!! Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol hey tell me when you go on the java thing and I'm probably make a fan fictoin next week...Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 01:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, wanna go on there now and chat with Darkness and other people lol Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay... Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hi we should be friends YEAH!!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 02:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Roleplay Courtney is back in!!!! Go to this link Total Drama Roleplay. cook cook chicken noodle soup. Hey Heather!~ (DarknessIsHere 21:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) Hey Dark you know what sucks I can't talk in the java thing anymore....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Im bored, wanna talk in irc? I can't....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey~ whats up? (DarknessIsHere 01:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) nothing why u ask? I'm bored D: I need someone to talk to, Wanna talk? (DarknessIsHere 02:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Sure but the second challenge of TDSO is on already.... I'ma do the challenge.. I hate talking on chat pages.. wanna talk in irc? Okay but what network? How about TDIOS SO lol and the network will be irc.freenode.net okay So what do I put? (DarknessIsHere 02:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) #TDSO for channel and for network irc.freenode.net okay got itHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 02:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Join! http://duncanguystdi.wikia.com/ DuncanGuy - Duncan Rullz 18:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey~! If you wannna talk ima be on that thing from last night~! (DarknessIsHere 18:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Hey Darkness, you can join that too! DuncanGuy - Duncan Rullz 18:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) okay DarkHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 18:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my parents said I have to go then Changed there mind << Im there (DarknessIsHere 20:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Okay I'll go there!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm back from my 1 day detention... :( Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Because I was accused of stealing my Math teacher's car, when I didn't!! :( :( Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 20:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe youHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and 1 day detention is horrible...I had to sleep on the floor...in the cafeteria D: HorrbleHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a camp, and put my name on the subscriptions page...OH YEAH!!!!!!!! *Breaks internet guitar* Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 21:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Nighttime Hey, Heather rocks! Just wanted to say you had to vote someone from Trixie's team off. You can't vote Cosmo. Thanks and see you later!bmorgan 16:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Creatoroflocalcartoonsbmorgan 16:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) TDMSI (DarknessIsHere) Sorry about Trixie getting eliminated.Youre2940 and Spacebuddies123 voted you out. Don't forget to be in the aftermaths with Double-D and Gwen!Thanks! your friend, bmorgan 12:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Creatoroflocalcartoonsbmorgan 12:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) total drama the video game challenge is up. please do it. . TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME! YOU LOSE, VOTE NOW! GRR! hey read below V. hey i need you to vote on total drama the video game now! hey i need you to vote on total drama the video game now! hey i need you to vote on total drama the video game now! Hey! (DarknessIsHere 23:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) elimination! look at the total drama the video game page. elimination! look at the total drama the video game page. total drama the video game challenge is up. GO NOW! total drama the video game challenge is up. GO NOW! HEY. PLEASE DO THE TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE. HEY. PLEASE DO THE TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE. Thanks Can I join? Thans happy late b-day From your friend Youre2490. It was your birthday? Omg Happy B-day! Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 00:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Please! Hey. It's me. Creatoroflocalcartoons. I really need you to vote someone off Trixie's team except Cosmo on Total Drama Nighttime. It's been waiting for you to edit it for almost 2 weeks! Please, please, pleas, pleas do it! Thanks!bmorgan 00:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Creatoroflocalcartoonsbmorgan 00:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) http://yourscoobydoostories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome http://yourscoobydoostories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome please go to cragled's camp cassie. please go to cragled's camp cassie. You like my new signature? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 18:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Teddy's at cheerleader practice, so she won't be able to roleplay for about an hour. Jay (Jake945, you should know me, since Teddy overtold you about me...) Hey Soul Sista! (i don't know I just like that song) ITS KATE!!! Can I join Mistery Island? Can I be Courtney and Noah? PUH-LEASE?!?!?!?!?!? XD From Miss Random Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I got it. For some WEIRD reason I also want to be Justin. LOL! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) LolHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to get a new sig but I don't know how. lolKate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Tell Pycid